


The Darkness We Are

by eternal_optimist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: In a world where vampires are creatures that seek the darkness along with blood to sustain them. Caroline is lethos, spirit of forgetfulness.





	The Darkness We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all the stuff that I published on tumblr tumblr and I didn't here!!

With the first signs of night they had been born, melded from the magic that had run through his mother’s veins, the magic he had sometimes felt in the quiet days when a soft breeze settled in the village.

And to the darkness, thou shall return, he thinks, chuckles silently with the irony of it all.

Like a ghost, he walks in the dimly lit hospitals’ corridors, a ghost that is unseen by all but the shadows.

He listens to the breaths, drawn in, pushed out, rattling the lungs and shaking the core. It’s all terribly beautiful, how the thing you need the most to live is the thing that kills you, oxygen lighting up your insides.

And he’s an admirer of beauty, a collector of it even.

He pauses as he hears a faint rustle.

And smiles.

Trust that where the forgetful lies, she’ll be here.

With swift precision and longing, he follows the trails only he knows how to find, the desire to see her again so profound that he couldn’t find within him a place to protest against it.

Shadows cling to him, europhia and something a bit more brimming within him as the strength that nothing but blood could replenish filled him up. It was a bitter side effect of the gift that his mother had given them. A thirst for blood and the shadows that kept in them monsters far worse than any humans could come up with.

Monsters that hunted with a thirst that terrorised and left the poor unfortunate soul who stumbled upon them an empty shell.

He leans against the doorway and watches her, hair plaited in a simple fishtail and a dress of ancient greek design that ended below her knees, her feet bare.

He’d once asked her why she always preferred dresses, she had looked him dead in the eye as she caressed the oblivion that laid in the heads of those in the memory loss ward in a hospital in Islamabad and told him it was none of his business.

Here standing among beds with sheets a stark white, the energy inside her full and free, she looks ancient. A safekeeper of lost memories that will never be found. A thief, a guardian, a river that was endless.

“I thought you were done with lurking in hospitals.” The whisper is barely heard except for his ears, the girl she’s standing above whimpers and Caroline shushes her with a comforting hand.

He shrugs even though she can’t see.

“I always liked the irreplaceable darkness of delusion,” he says, then smiles endearingly. “Besides, how would I get to run into you so often if not by, as you so eloquently put it, ‘lurking in hospitals’.”

She lets out a tiny laugh. “Of course.”

Caroline drops her hands from where they were raised and lifts them again, small spheres with spectrum colours floating aimlessly in the air. She nodded with satisfaction and they disappeared.

“There were four newcomers,” she unnecessarily explains as though she needed to clarify a process he knew like the back of his mind. He’d known her and all her spheres that collected memories lost to their owners for years.

“Perhaps now that you’re finished with your handiwork I can lure you with an offer of a grand dinner.”

Her eyes light up in unmistakable acceptance, “I haven’t had a proper meal in Ukraine for ages.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts???


End file.
